


The Map

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Australia, Fictober, Fictober2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Jeremy just wants the map, Ryan just wants to tease him.





	The Map

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Just follow me, I know the area."

"Just follow me, I know the area," Ryan says.  
  
"I really don't think you know it better than me."   
  
"Are you sure? Who here is lost?"   
  
Jeremy frowns at him, but he knows Ryan is just teasing.   
  
"We've both been here the same amount of times," Jeremy says.   
  
Ryan shrugs. "My memory is better, huh?" he says.   
  
Jeremy scoffs and crosses his arms. "Just let me have the map."   
  
Ryan is giggling now, like he does when he's been caught in his mischevious scheme. He's about to defend himself, Jeremy knows for sure, so Jeremy doesn't wait before he lunges for the map in Ryan's back pocket, but apparentally he forgot how good Ryan's instincts can be because Ryan is grabbing his hand and shoving it into his ass. The map is right there, just a piece of pocket cloth away from his hand, and he wiggles his fingers to try and escape Ryan's grip. It does absolutely nothing.  
  
"A little public, huh, Jeremy?" Ryan smirks and maybe Jeremy is blushing, just a little.   
  
"I just want the map!" he defends himself.  
  
"But instead you got my ass?"   
  
"_Come on_, you know my hand is at the map."   
  
Ryan looks at it, straining his neck in the process. Then it relaxes a bit, his eyes going back to Jeremy's, which are just to the side and not behind him He cards their fingers together and brings their hands inbetween them.  
  
"But I know where we're going, so we don't need the map."   
  
"Then why did you bring it?" Jeremy thinks that possibly this time he has backed Ryan into a corner, but Ryan never has corners around him. He's always at least two steps ahead, knows how to defend himself, knows what to say, what to do, even if it isn't very effective.   
  
"'M just always prepared. Bought it when I first came to Australia, so I bring it with me every time."   
  
"But you don't use it?"   
  
"Nope," Ryan says, popping the p on his lips. He's swinging Jeremy's hand back and forth, and they're walking the speed that Ryan has set, which is a little too slow for Jeremy, but there isn't much he can do.   
  
"What if you forgot where this restaurant is?"   
  
"I haven't," Ryan says so casually that it frustrates Jeremy. He groans, throwing his head back and stomping his feet slightly.   
  
"You're _awful_." Ryan stops walking, making Jeremy stop abruptly and lose his balance for less than a second. He looks at Ryan to scold him, but before he can Ryan is planting a quick kiss on his lips, so warm and pleasant that it leaves Jeremy chasing after him for more.   
  
He lets Jeremy's hand go, and then as Jeremy is desperately trying to get his lips again, he places the map in his hand.   
  
Jeremy looks down at it, and places his thumb on top of it. "Asshole," he mumbles, and Ryan laughs, and gives him another kiss that just as effectively distracts Jeremy. Jeremy is desperate for Ryan to not leave him hanging this time, to give him a proper kiss, so he places his hands at the back of Ryan's head and shoves them together. The map dangles loosely between his fingers, but it drifts to the sidewalk within seconds.  
  
Kissing Ryan has yet to get old no matter how often he does it, and each and every time he has to force himself to let Ryan go. He loves the feeling, the taste, the game of getting his lips in the first place.  
  
He loves Ryan, mostly, even when he is an asshole and now pulls away to pick up the map and put it back in his pocket, away from Jeremy.  


**Author's Note:**

> I realize I basically wrote the exact same fic I wrote yesterday, but for jeremwood instead of reddie. 😬 whoops


End file.
